


Призрачный огонь. Эпилог

by Korue



Series: Призрачный огонь [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он нашёл Хиджикату на поле боя рядом с умирающей лошадью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрачный огонь. Эпилог

Он нашёл Хиджикату на поле боя рядом с умирающей лошадью.  
В сером от дыма воздухе висели запахи пороха и крови, земля вздрагивала каждый раз, когда в гавани давали залп. Лошадь билась, взрыхляя копытами землю, и тихо хрипела, разевая рот, обнажая залитые кровью зубы. Казама добил её одним ударом.  
Хиджиката лежал на боку, неподвижный и тихий, в отличие от своей лошади, земля под ним намокла и почернела. Казама встал коленями на эту пугающе чёрную землю и тронул его за плечо.  
Пальцы дрожали, горло пересохло, по спине пробегали мурашки – он не помнил, когда ещё испытывал что-то, настолько похожее на страх. Он приплыл на Хоккайдо наперегонки с армией правительства, чтобы убить Хиджикату, но теперь от одной мысли, что тот может быть уже мёртв, темнело в глазах.  
Хиджиката был жив. Едва жив – Казама понял это с первого взгляда. Под плотно закрытыми глазами залегли глубокие тени, лицо посерело, волосы прилипли к покрывшемуся испариной лбу. Он дышал быстро и неглубоко, приоткрыв рот так, что были видны залитые кровью зубы, совсем как у той лошади.  
Казама позвал его по имени, но Хиджиката не отреагировал – он был без сознания. Вся его одежда пропиталась кровью. Казама развёл в стороны полы камзола, разорвал жилет и рубашку и замер, увидев рану. Внутренности сжались в холодный комок. Пуля вошла в живот Хиджикаты, оставив круглое отверстие с чёрными краями, кровь толчками выливалась из него. Даже _они_ мог не выжить с таким ранением, а человек должен был умереть на месте – чудо, что Хиджиката всё ещё дышал.  
– Хиджиката! – снова позвал Казама и снова не получил ответа.  
Он стиснул зубы и начал развязывать шейный платок.

За то время что он возился с перевязкой, Хиджиката так и не пришёл в себя. Казама потряс его за плечи, похлопал по щекам – голова Хиджикаты перекатилась на бок, легко, словно в его шее не было мышц и позвонков. Его лицо стало ещё бледнее, губы посерели – он умирал. Казама смотрел на него, сжимая кулаки в бессильном отчаянии.  
Такое же отчаяние он испытал давным-давно, в детстве, когда умерла мама.  
Она умирала несколько часов, а Казама сидел в соседней комнате и ждал. Ему почти исполнилось семь, и он знал, что такое смерть, но страха не чувствовал. Ведь с мамой был отец. _Они_ подобны богам – так его учили, а отец был самым сильным и могущественным из них – так считал сам Казама. Конечно же, отец мог спасти маму, он мог всё на свете. Поэтому Казама сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, сложив руки на коленях, и ждал несколько часов, пока его мать умирала в соседней комнате.  
Он понял, что случилось что-то плохое, только когда отец вышел к нему, поспешно задвинув перегородки за собой. Его плечи, всегда гордо развёрнутые, поникли, и сам он выглядел таким уставшим и печальным, каким Казама ещё никогда его не видел. Внутренности стянуло в тугой узел, в горле пересохло – тело всё поняло раньше, чем разум.  
– Она умерла, сынок, – сказал отец и потрепал Казаму по волосам. – Её больше нет.  
До сих пор он никогда не называл его так и никогда не позволял себе таких проявлений нежности, но Казама сейчас не был способен это оценить. Он вскочил, вывернувшись из-под ладони.  
– Ты… Ты позволил ей умереть?! – он не плакал, он даже не был зол, он просто не верил. Отец ведь шутит, это злая шутка, сейчас мама заглянет в комнату и улыбнётся. – Почему ты не спас её?!  
В другое время за такое поведение его бы сурово наказали, но сейчас отец только покачал головой и грузно опустился на татами.  
– Потому что её нельзя было спасти, Чикаге. Иногда просто нужно отступить, насколько бы ты ни был силён, как бы ни хотел бороться, – он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел Казаме в глаза. – Нужно уметь сдаваться вовремя.  
Это был первый и единственный раз, когда отец говорил с ним на равных. Казаме, пожалуй, следовало хранить этот разговор в шкатулке драгоценных воспоминаний. Казаме, пожалуй, стоило бы извлечь из него урок.  
Он расстегнул манжет на левой руке, подтянул вверх рукав и полоснул мечом по запястью. Если та история чему-то его и научила, то лишь тому, что бороться нужно до последнего. 

Казама осторожно приподнял Хиджикату и прижал руку к его губам. Кровь полилась, переполнила рот и струйкой вытекла на подбородок – Хиджиката был без сознания и не мог проглотить её.  
Казама с досадой выругался и снова разрезал запястье, но на этот раз поднёс его к собственному рту. Вобрал столько крови, сколько смог, наклонился к Хиджикате и прижался губами к его губам. Раздвинул их языком, словно целуя.  
С их последнего поцелуя прошло больше года, но Казама хорошо помнил вкус его губ. Особый вкус, который он не спутал бы ни с одним другим. Сейчас у губ Хиджикаты был вкус крови и только.  
Казама взял его за подбородок, чтобы разомкнуть челюсти, и осторожно, стараясь не пролить ни капли, влил свою кровь изо рта в рот. Потом надавил ему на горло, заставляя сделать глоток. Получилось: Хиджиката не пришёл в себя, но кровь проглотил. Воодушевлённый, Казама снова полоснул мечом по успевшей зажить руке.  
Он влил в Хиджикату свою кровь ещё дважды, прежде чем тот очнулся. Слипшиеся ресницы дрогнули, между них воспалённо блеснули глаза – Хиджиката посмотрел на него невидяще, облизнул губы.  
– Хиджиката! – Казама склонился над ним.  
Плавающий взгляд сосредоточился на нём, губы коротко дёрнулись, раз, другой. Сначала из горла Хиджикаты не вырывалось ни звука, потом он с трудом прохрипел:  
– Ка… за…  
– Молчи. Береги силы, – Казама сделал новый надрез на руке. – Вот, выпей.  
Он придержал Хиджикату под затылок, помогая поднять голову. Тот посмотрел на капающую кровь непонимающе, но когда Казама поднёс руку к его губам, приоткрыл рот.  
Теперь он пил сам, Казама чувствовал прикосновения языка к ране. Сделав несколько глотков, Хиджиката отвернулся – наверное, рана зажила.  
– Шин… – он закашлялся.  
Казама закатил глаза. Даже умирая, Хиджиката мог думать только про своих людей.  
– Я не знаю, что с ними. И, откровенно говоря, не желаю знать. Если хочешь помочь им, пей мою кровь.  
Хиджиката бессильно покачал головой и закрыл глаза.  
– Эй!  
Он не ответил. То ли берёг силы, то ли снова потерял сознание. Казама с трудом удержался, чтобы не встряхнуть его. Что бы он ни говорил вслух, он понимал, что надежды практически нет. Благодаря его крови Хиджиката пришёл в себя, но лучше ему не стало. Он оставался таким же бледным, тени под его глазами стали ещё темнее, а повязка, которую сделал Казама, уже вся пропиталась кровью.  
Везти его в город на лошади было равносильно убийству. Даже окажись врач здесь, рядом, вряд ли это что-нибудь изменило. Казама был готов влить в Хиджикату столько крови, сколько потребуется, но, даже пожертвуй он всю кровь, до последней капли, помогло бы это? Казама сомневался.  
Он приехал сюда, чтобы убить Хиджикату своей рукой и, может быть, умереть вместе с ним, но опоздал.  
Вспомнился тёплый, убийственно мягкий взгляд, твёрдые ладони на лице, тихий голос: «Я скажу тебе, как всё закончится». Хиджиката нашёл свою пулю, как хотел с самого начала, как говорил в Эдо. Он победил.  
Казама стиснул зубы. Ну уж нет, так легко он поражение не признает. Ничего ещё не закончилось, он не может позволить всему закончиться так. Он должен хотя бы попытаться, только сначала нужно уйти отсюда в безопасное место.  
На острове кипело сражение, канонада не умолкала, слух Казамы улавливал не только звуки выстрелов, но и выкрики, и слаженный чёткий шаг пехоты. Оставаться на открытом пространстве было опасно.  
Он подхватил Хиджикату одной рукой под колени, другой – под плечи и поднялся вместе с ним. Это оказалось не так просто: меч Хиджикаты, зажатый между их телами, больно ударил по коленям, а сам он обвис, тяжёлый и неподвижный, словно длинный негнущийся свёрток. Руки свесились, голова запрокинулась назад, так что видно было только горло.  
Хиджиката часто вот так откидывал голову, когда они занимались любовью, выгибался, упираясь затылком в пол. Казаме нравилось смотреть на его шею, на то, как кадык дёргается под вспотевшей кожей. Вот только улыбающийся, яркоглазый и такой сильный Хиджиката из его воспоминаний не имел ничего общего с этим мертвенно бледным, беспомощным, едва дышащим человеком.  
Казама сделал шаг, другой и остановился. Сквозь шум далёкого боя до него доносился странный звук, размеренный и глухой, влажный. Понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем он понял – это кровь Хиджикаты, капающая на землю. Казаме уже давно было не семь лет, но почему-то именно этот тихий, непрекращающийся звук сказал ему с холодной ясностью: «он умрёт».  
– Только если я позволю, – пробормотал Казама.  
Он закрыл глаза и призвал свою истинную суть.  
Сила омыла его от макушки до пят, прокатилась по телу тёплой волной, прогоняя сомнения. Казама почувствовал чудесное, ни с чем не сравнимое спокойствие, он словно оделся в броню, через которую не могла проникнуть никакая слабость, будь то страх или любовь. Мышцы наполнились энергией, и вес Хиджикаты стал совершенно неощутимым; слух обострился, и теперь он точно знал, в какой части острова кипит бой, а в какой почти нет людей.  
Когда Казама открыл глаза он знал, что делать дальше.

Его лошадь нашлась неподалёку от опушки – зацепилась поводьями за ветки. Казама освободил повод, намотал на руку и продолжил идти, углубляясь в лес.  
Вскоре интуиция _они_ вывела его на небольшую тихую полянку, со всех сторон защищённую деревьями и кустарником. Даже грохот канонады здесь казался далёким и приглушённым. Казама привязал лошадь, бросил на землю их с Хиджикатой мечи и усадил самого Хиджикату под высокой старой сакурой. Тот болезненно поморщился и открыл глаза. От боли они потемнели, стали почти чёрными, как ночное небо над горизонтом.  
Казама укусил себя за запястье, острые клыки легко пронзили кожу, и протянул ему руку.  
– Выпей.  
Хиджиката качнул головой.  
– Не надо.  
– Что значит «не надо». Выпей моей крови, иначе умрёшь.  
Хиджиката слабо улыбнулся. Его губы посерели, одежда пропиталась кровью, но он всё равно улыбался – так мягко и нежно, что у Казамы задрожало что-то внутри.  
– Я и должен умереть, – прошептал Хиджиката.  
Медленно, через силу он поднял руку. Видно было, что ему это даётся с трудом, но он упрямо дотянулся до лица Казамы и прижал ладонь к его щеке. Погладил ледяными пальцами, ласково, совсем как раньше. Казаме стало холодно. Холод сковал мышцы, внутри всё заледенело, и только то, хрупкое, беспомощное, что всегда оживало в нём из-за этой улыбки Хиджикаты, продолжало биться, как огонёк свечи на ветру.  
– Моё время пришло, – мягко сказал Хиджиката. – Просто… отпусти меня.  
Это было так ласково и так безжалостно, что Казама вдруг снова ощутил себя ребёнком, семилетним мальчишкой, за которого всё решили, не спросив.  
– Всегда… хотел сказать, – голос Хиджикаты становился всё тише и слабее, – …тебе…  
Он закашлялся, и наваждение прошло.  
– Нет, – сказал Казама.  
Хиджиката моргнул, посмотрел с удивлением. Казама аккуратно взял его руку и отвёл в сторону.  
– Нет, – повторил он и прокусил себе запястье.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул и попытался отшатнуться, но смог только немного сдвинуться вбок. Казама прижал руку к его рту, раной к губам, Хиджиката стиснул челюсти. Тогда Казама другой рукой зажал ему нос. Хиджиката попытался оттолкнуть его, но сил у него почти не осталось, движение получилось слабым и жалким. Это было нечестно, подло – отвратительно, если подумать. Казаму такие вещи сейчас не волновали. Он навалился на Хиджикату, перекрывая ему доступ к воздуху, прижимая кровоточащую руку к его рту, не позволяя отвернуться. Хиджиката забился под ним, слабо, он сейчас был слабее ребёнка, его лицо исказилось от усилий. Наконец он сдался. Казама почувствовал, как он открыл рот, и вздохнул с облегчением. Хиджиката пил кровь, судорожно глотал вместе с воздухом, его трясло, но он пил. Когда рана затянулась, Казама убрал руку.  
– Лучше не сопротивляйся, – сказал он спокойно, – я всё равно буду поить тебя кровью, хочешь ты того или нет.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него всего один раз – холодно, как на чужого – потом отвернулся и закрыл глаза.  
«Значит, вот как всё закончится», мелькнула горькая мысль. Казама не позволил себе сожалеть. Он приехал на Хоккайдо, чтобы убить Хиджикату своими руками, чтобы закончить всё так, как хотелось ему, и он не собирался отступать.

Лошадь перестала общипывать траву и подняла голову, прядая ушами. Казама не обратил внимания, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Хиджикаты. Дыхание у того выровнялось, но выглядел он плохо, как будто окончательно обессилел, глаза запали, тени под ними стали ещё глубже. Не хотелось признавать, но, кажется, действие крови начинало слабеть. Возможно, всё было зря, возможно, ему не под силу было спасти Хиджикату – только продлить его агонию.  
Впервые Казама понял слова отца, понял, что тот имел в виду. «Иногда просто нужно отступить». Сейчас Казама должен был отступить – ради Хиджикаты. Потому что Хиджиката хотел умереть именно так, в бою, не сдавшись и не признав поражения. Если Казама любил его, то должен был уважать его желания.  
Казама задумчиво посмотрел на свой меч. Он всё ещё мог сделать это – убить Хиджикату, дав ему ту смерть, о которой он мечтал.  
Казама протянул руку к мечу, ещё не уверенный, что станет делать, когда его осенило.  
Очимизу! Как бы он ни относился к расецу, простой пулей их было не убить. Эликсир излечил бы Хиджикату за считанные секунды. Амагири говорил, что расецу не живут долго, но даже год или два сейчас казались вечностью. За два года он что-нибудь придумает, он найдёт способ, а пока нужно было выиграть время.  
Казама обшарил карманы Хиджикаты и подкладку камзола, но ничего не нашёл, кроме пачки смятых, залитых кровью бумаг. Неужели эликсир остался в седельной сумке? Он посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда пришёл. Можно было вернуться к трупу лошади, но оставлять Хиджикату не хотелось.  
В кустах зашуршало. Казама продолжил сидеть неподвижно, глубоко задумавшись. Снова всё затихло, Казама ждал. Прошло несколько секунд, и кусты затрещали так, словно на полянку выскочил дикий зверь. Меч свистнул над головой – человек, наверное, думал, что проделал всё очень быстро. Казама лениво поднял руку, перехватил лезвие и только после этого оглянулся.  
Нападавшим оказался один из Шинсенгуми. Казама не обращал внимания на людей Хиджикаты, но такого здоровяка трудно было не запомнить. Сейчас он пыхтел, стараясь освободить клинок.  
– Ты! – выдохнул здоровяк. Он весь побагровел от напряжения, но сдаваться не собирался. – Что ты сделал с Хиджикатой-саном?!  
– Ничего, – ответил Казама и разжал пальцы.  
Здоровяк, всё ещё тянувший меч на себя, чуть не упал на спину, но сумел устоять на ногах.  
– Я ничего не сделал, – повторил Казама, разворачиваясь уже всем телом. – Как и ты, верно? Я нашёл его на поле боя, раненого. Рядом с ним никого не было.  
Здоровяк отвёл глаза.  
– Хиджиката-сан должен был привести подмогу, – пробормотал он. – Мы защищали форт Бентен.  
– Больше не защищаете, как я понимаю.  
Он помотал головой.  
– Эномото-сан объявил о капитуляции.  
Как и сказал Сайго: «Сдаться, бежать или умереть».  
Здоровяк убрал меч, обошёл Казаму по широкой дуге и опустился на колени рядом с Хиджикатой.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – позвал он негромко. – Заместитель командующего. Это я, Шимада.  
Казама был уверен, что Хиджиката без сознания, но тот всё же открыл глаза. Через силу, словно его веки стали свинцовыми.  
– Шимада…  
Здоровяк – Шимада, значит – быстро закивал.  
– Я здесь.  
Губы Хиджикаты дрогнули, словно в улыбке, потом его глаза закрылись, и он снова впал в забытьё. Шимада всхлипнул.  
– Я поил его своей кровью, – сказал Казама, – но это не помогает. Ещё немного и он умрёт.  
Шимада громко шмыгнул носом. Нашёл время раскисать.  
– Очимизу. Где его флакон с очимизу?  
Шимада не ответил, осторожно поглаживая Хиджикату по плечу. Казама подождал, с трудом сдерживая злость.  
– Не хочешь говорить? Я оставил тебя в живых, только чтобы узнать это. Будешь бесполезен, я тебя убью.  
– Он его выбросил, – сказал Шимада, всё так же не сводя глаз с Хиджикаты. – После того как мы узнали о казни Кондо-сана. Он выбросил флакон в реку, сказал, что ему не нужна фальшивая сила и заёмная жизнь. «Лучше прожить жизнь короткую, но свою», так он сказал.  
Казама досадливо цыкнул. Это было похоже на Хиджикату.  
– Ладно, а что насчёт тебя? Ты офицер Шинсенгуми, значит, у тебя должен быть свой флакон с эликсиром.  
Шимада вздрогнул и уже этим подтвердил, что Казама не ошибся.  
– Он… не хотел бы…  
Казама закатил глаза.  
– Плевать, чего он хочет. Ты согласен сидеть и смотреть, как он умирает? Я – нет.  
Шимада странно на него покосился.  
– Значит, всё было всерьёз?  
– Что?  
– Тогда, в Киото, у вас с заместителем командующего всё было всерьёз?  
– Ты знал? – недоверчиво спросил Казама.  
Шимада слегка улыбнулся.  
– Все знали.  
Казама заморгал от неожиданности, потом покачал головой. Всё, что тогда происходило в Киото, осталось в прошлом, словно в другой жизни. Воспоминаниям о той жизни не было места здесь, где воздух пах порохом, кровью и смертью.  
– В одном ты прав, – Шимада порылся за отворотом мундира и достал стеклянный флакон, казавшийся крохотным в его огромной ладони, – я не могу позволить ему умереть. Кондо-сан погиб, и Окита-кун тоже, Саннан-сан, Тодо-кун, Ямазаки-сан – все они погибли, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Смотреть, как умирает заместитель командующего… это уже слишком для меня.  
Он протянул флакон Казаме. Тот взял, недоверчиво посмотрел на прозрачную рубинового цвета жидкость. Нет, он не сомневался в своём решении, просто… немного нервничал.  
Казама облизнул сухие губы и кивнул Шимаде.  
– Давай начинать. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

Пока он откручивал крышку у флакона, Шимада бережно обхватил Хиджикату за плечи и усадил ровно. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта туша способна двигаться с такой осторожностью.  
Казама взял Хиджикату за подбородок и просунул горлышко флакона между его челюстей. Потом надавил ему на горло, заставляя сделать глоток. Он медленно наклонял флакон, чтобы эликсир не пролился сразу, а Шимада придерживал Хиджикату под затылок, чтобы тот не захлебнулся. Прежде чем флакон опустел, оба взмокли от напряжения.  
– Всё, – Казама повертел в руках пустой флакон. – Что дальше?  
Шимада уложил Хиджикату на траву, снял свой сюртук, свернул и подсунул ему под голову.  
– Подождём.  
И они начали ждать. Минуты тянулись томительно долго, было тихо, так оглушительно тихо, что Казама мог слышать, как лошадь пережёвывает траву, как высоко в кроне дерева зудит какое-то насекомое, и как Хиджиката дышит – слабо, почти беззвучно.  
Казама с Шимадой ждали, но всё равно пропустили момент, когда он очнулся.  
Глаза Хиджикаты вдруг широко распахнулись, алые, невидящие, по-животному бессмысленные. Волосы в один миг побелели, он оскалился, обнажая клыки, хрипло зарычал.  
– Держи его!  
Шимада схватил его за ноги, Казама – за плечи, а Хиджиката бился и выгибался, рыча, как попавший в ловушку зверь. Потом, так же внезапно, он затих, расслабился в их хватке и задышал спокойно. Волосы снова потемнели, глаза закрылись – он то ли заснул, то ли потерял сознание.  
Шимада стёр пот со лба дрожащей рукой.  
– Получилось?  
– Откуда мне знать.  
Но способ выяснить это всё же был. Казама быстро разорвал хлюпающее тряпьё на животе Хиджикаты и вздохнул с облегчением. Рана исчезла бесследно. Не осталось даже следа в том месте, куда попала пуля, только гладкая, вся в бурых разводах, кожа.  
– Получилось, – выдохнул Шимада у него над плечом.  
Казаму затрясло от облегчения. Хотелось рассмеяться, хотелось упасть спиной на землю, раскинуть руки и смотреть в небо, глубоко выдыхая – позволить себе расслабиться наконец. Будь он один, он бы так и сделал.  
Хиджикате становилось лучше на глазах – к лицу вернулись краски, губы порозовели, дыхание стало спокойным и ровным, как у спящего. Шимада вдруг сгорбился, шумно задышал, всхлипнул.  
– Заместитель командующего меня не простит, – сказал он глухо. Поднял голову и посмотрел на Казаму. – За то, что я сделал, он меня возненавидит.  
Глаза у него покраснели, по мясистым щекам текли слёзы – жалкое зрелище. Смотреть на гораздо более красивое, безмятежное лицо Хиджикаты было намного приятнее.  
– Не волнуйся, – сказал Казама сухо. – Меня он будет ненавидеть сильнее.  
Волна облегчения схлынула, оставляя усталость и дурные предчувствия, но Казама не жалел о сделанном. Он приехал на Хоккайдо, для того чтобы объединить их с Хиджикатой дороги, свести их воедино любой ценой. Что ж, к добру или к худу, но ему это удалось.


End file.
